I'd do anything to make you stay
by CanIbeundone
Summary: AH AU. Elena finds herself stranded on a lonely road and a woman who desperately needs help. Who is that woman? Will Elena be successful in helping her? How does Damon figure in all of this? "You can't choose what stays and what fades away."
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story that I'm trying. I don't know where this might go but it seemed to not want to get out of my head so I had to write it down. Tell me if you like it. R&R.**

* * *

_"A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake"_

"Heeeeeelp!"

That was the first thing she heard when she came to. It sounded like a woman's voice.

"Aaaaaaa!"

The same voice shrieked again. She had to get up and help that woman but she couldn't stand.

"Pleeease! Help!"

Elena knew she had to help. She willed her legs into movement and got up. Her own memories from last night shoved to the back burner and the crying woman's aid pushed to the forefront. Elena wobbled at first, fell down to her knees after a few steps but then managed to run to the source of the voice. It was really dark but she could still make out the blurry outlines of a man and a woman. The wind was picking up but she could still make out the sounds of a woman whimpering.

"Get away from her! What are you doing?" She ran towards them but the man didn't seem to listen, she tried pushing him off of the poor woman but he wouldn't even budge, it was almost as if Elena's shoves were going right through him. He was too lost in his alcohol induced haze that he completely ignored whatever Elena tried to do. There was blood all around the woman and her clothes seemed to be soaked red. Realizing that she wouldn't be much help to the other woman if she were alone, she could see headlights a few miles down the dark road so she ran back to the road shouting out for help.

All the while waving her arms like a lunatic, Elena tried to stop the car but it went past her as soon as she got close to it.

Elena ran back to the spot where she found the two people but the man seemed to have run away. It was only the woman, whimpering and shaking because of the chill. She looked down at herself to cover the woman with her jacket but she herself was wearing only a pink tank top. She could swear that she remembered puling on a denim jacket when she left the house but that seemed like a different time all together.

Somewhere close by a horn beeped. Another car. Hope.

"HELP!"

Elena ran to it. The car finally stopped and Elena beat her fists on the bonnet, relieved that someone had heard her.

"Please help. That man and that poor woman... Oh God. Please come with me." Elena was close to sobbing now. She ran back to the woman but she was gone. She turned back to look at the man who had stopped to help her but he was concerned, Elena was clueless.

"She was right there. I saw it. I heard it."

"Umm.. Lady. Are you okay?"

"That woman. That man was…trying to. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't. I wasn't strong enough."

"Okay, where is that woman? Can you take me to her? I'm a doctor, I can help."

"She was right there." Elena pointed at the spot where she had seen them.

"Umm.. I" the man scratched his head.. "I don't see anything."

"She was right there. I saw her."

"Are you sure?" He tried to move closer to her seeing that she didn't have any warm clothes except for the top and jeans but she moved away.

"Okay. Tell me what happened? From the start."

"Umm..I heard a woman shouting, I was…wait a minute. How did I get here? Umm.. I heard her shouting for help so I ran to them. When I got here, there was a man, he was wearing a black leather jacket and a rose on the shoulder and he was trying to.. I tried to push him off of her but he didn't feel me, he didn't even acknowledge my presence. There was blood. Oh God. So much blood. I wasn't helping at all, so I ran to the highway, because I saw a car but they didn't stop. I ran back here, but he was gone and she was whimpering. I've never seen that much blood. That's when I heard your car and I brought you here."

"But where is the body then? Where is the woman?"

"I don't know! I saw her! I swear it! I'm not lying! I'm not crazy. I saw her there. I saw the man THERE!"

"Okay okay. Let me check the area out. You go wait by my car..umm..?"

"Elena. My name is Elena. Please help her."

"Elena. You go wait by my car. I'll go check this area for the woman. It's all going to be okay."

Sobbing and shaking, Elena agreed. The doctor using the flashlight on his phone went to the tall grass on the side of the road while Elena went to his car.

How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was going out to the Grille to meet her friends, how did she turn up here, along the main highway without her phone or even a jacket. Something was very wrong and she could feel it. Why was she here? How did she get here? These questions were on a constant loop in her mind so she went to the spot where she had woken up but she couldn't find anything that would give her any answers.

When she returned to the main road she was shocked to see that the car was gone. She was all alone. The doctor was nowhere to be seen and neither was his car. She ran to the spot where she had seen the woman but nothing. Not a trace of the blood.

"What is happening to me?!", was the last thought she had before she lost consciousness.

* * *

**Yes. The doctor is Damon. I have the second chapter almost done. Let me know if you guys like this, I'll continue it or I'll think of other tangents to write about. Thankyou.**

Much Love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Thankyou for all those who've read and followed and favorited. I don't know you, but I am sending out air kisses. You will feel something on your cheek…. Now!**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**Did you?**  
**If you didn't, then let me know. I'll need to eat some chocolate to strengthen my magic. If you did, let me know anyway, I'll send you more of those.**

**I don't have a beta so no one edited this for me. Feel free to critique.**

**Much Love.**

* * *

_"And death is at your doorstep, and it will steal your innocence"_

A group of doctors had assembled in the conference room of Mystic Falls General Hospital. Their faces reflected the pain and suffering that they saw everyday. If one saw such a group, they would know better than to mess with them, because they had seen so much more than the average passer-by, that they had risen above the silly little things that others glorified and celebrated mistakenly.

"On to the next case now, Doctor Salvatore, ah yes. Please go on."

"Jane Doe. Early 20s or maybe younger. Rape Kit exam shows that there was an attempt but the attacker wasn't successful. Suffered severe physical trauma and blood loss. Concussion led to a brain hemorrhage, put in a medically induced coma. Has not regained consciousness in one week and three days."

"What about her family? Has anyone tried to contact her?" The senior doctor asked.

"She didn't have any ID on her person, neither was anything found around her. We've been unable to find any information about her identity but we're still looking. My interns are looking through missing person reports, I'm hoping they find something."

"And in the case they don't?"

"We withdraw life care. Simple." Another voiced piped in. He looked bored, with dull eyes but shoulders back and head high. He suggested what he had not because he was an insensitive or uncaring doctor but because he thought that on humanitarian grounds it would be better for the girl to be given death. The extent of her injuries was painfully apparent to everyone in the room, they knew that her internal struggle was keeping her from coming back to life and that she without a shadow of any doubt was suffering.

"Elijah, please. We can't give up on her. She hasn't, we can't." It was Damon, who spoke for Jane first.

"Damon is right. She is a fighter. She may not have awoken yet, but her body is healing. It's not much but her brain activity is increasing every day. I've been monitoring her very closely, I can see that she is a fighter. I understand Elijah's premise and I agree that death would be kinder, but we have to support her through this. God knows she is in a world of pain but she's fighting."

Damon looked at the woman who had just spoken, his partner on the case who had been sleeping next to Jane's room while he ran labs and then taking on the watch when he rested his eyes. He mouthed a thankyou towards her.

"We save her. End of discussion. But you have till the end of next week to find me some family or some brain activity of any actual significance, lucid preferably."

Richard understood what had to be done and what should be done and on that note he ended the meeting.

Damon and Miranda stood by Jane's bed silently. Elijah was right but they weren't wrong either.

"We'll need to broaden our scope. Maybe she isn't from around here. Maybe her family isn't around, maybe they're somewhere else. Maybe her friends are too scared to file a report. Damon, we need to do something."

Damon nodded, there wasn't anything else he could say. They were the ones who saw her when she was brought in. It had been an unpredictably slow day and Damon had without thinking wished for a complicated case where he could show off his medical genius but now that this poor innocent girl was lying infront of him and he was unable to do anything but wait, he cursed himself for ever wishing that.

"I have an idea. Why don't we run her photo through the local school databases? That might give us an idea about where she's from. What do you think?"

"Do it. Her bone development shows that she isn't over 21, I would say. So she must have passed out of school quite recently."

"I'll start the search right away." And with a new found purpose he walked out of the room.

Miranda moved towards Jane and took her hand in her own, "We're fighting for you. It'll all be okay, I promise. Just give me a sign whenever you're ready. Show me that you're fighting too. Please." Miranda was shocked at herself that a practical, medical, scientific woman like herself was asking for a sign. She waited for a couple of minutes for any change, hoping against her better judgment, her medical judgment. With a heavy sigh, she touched Jane's forehead and left the room.

**(Damon, later that night.)**

After almost being thrown out of the hospital by Miranda, I finally entered my house. Dead tired and aching to the bone but my mind was still thinking about the Jane Doe case. The trauma that her fragile young body had endured was traumatizing to even look at; he couldn't even begin to fathom what the girl must be going through.

"Why is the world so fucking fucked up!?" I nearly shouted.

I tried falling asleep for what seemed like forever but it evaded me. So I got up, made a stiff drink for myself and gulped it down with laudanum and went back to my bedroom.

_Someone was waving, out on the road, at a distance. I stopped my car and she banged her hands on the bonnet. The image was blurry, like watching an old video coverage, but I know what I heard and what I saw. I know that it was the same girl who was currently lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life. She looked out of breath, and cold. Where was her jacket? Why was she only wearing a tank top and jeans and that too in the middle of nowhere? She was scared and her eyes were big and confused. _

"_Please help"_

_She was talking but I couldn't hear anything. Only shouts and cries for help. It was the same voice but like a supernatural movie, it was superimposed somehow. Jane Doe, my Jane Doe was telling me something but I could only hear the background. "Somebody help please! It hurts!" And then the shrieks faded out and the girl infront of me was audible again. _

"_I was too late. I couldn't help her. So much blood."_

_And then it was all black. Until I heard, "Elena. My name is Elena." _

And then I woke up.

* * *

**Many apologies for the late update. I got through the college I wanted to go to for my post grad and I have to move to a different city in a week's time. So that and the administrative part took time. Sorry. I'm going to start working on the next chapter right away. The 'laudanum' ref was from the mind of my sister. She has an extensive MB collection. **


End file.
